


La Granja Orquídea

by Kippur0



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippur0/pseuds/Kippur0
Summary: Tras dejar su trabajo en Joja, Lisa se muda a la Granja que le dejó su abuelo en herencia. Con sus casi eternas gafas de sol, sus músculos desarrollados tras años de entrenamiento, y una cicatriz en la mejilla, está lista para arreglar ese terreno abandonado y convertirlo en un lugar del que estar orgulloso mientras conoce a un variopinto pueblo lleno de gente curiosa.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo: Llegada a la Granja

Un autobús se detuvo en la parada de Stardew Valley. Al abrirse la puerta, Verónica vio a una mujer rubia con cola de caballo, que medía metro ochenta, bajar por las pequeñas escaleras del vehículo. Llevaba una maleta de mano color marrón a cuestas. A pesar de haber estado en un recinto cerrado y apartada de la luz, llevaba gafas de sol puestas. Pero eso no era lo más llamativo. Sus brazos eran musculosos y fornidos, demasiado como para ser una oficinista normal. En el rostro tenía una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha de forma diagonal. Llevaba un mono azul de trabajo con una camiseta blanca, y sonreía al ver el paisaje de sus alrededores.

Verónica se quedó un poco impresionada por su aspecto, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura, y se le acercó-. Tú eres Lisa, ¿no? Yo soy Verónica, la carpintera Local-. Se trataba de una mujer de pelo largo y claro recogido en una coleta baja quien aguardaba a la nueva granjera.- El alcalde Lewis me envió para recogerte y enseñarte el camino a tu nueva casa. Él ya está allí, ordenando las cosas para tu llegada. La granja es por aquí cerca. Acompáñame.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la granja del fallecido abuelo de Lisa. No esperaba que le diera las tierras en su herencia.- Gracias por venir a por mi. No puedo esperar a ver cómo está todo-. Era algo complicado leer su lenguaje corporal por sus lentes oscuras, pero parecía bastante feliz por el cambio de aires.- No me lo agradezcas, no es nada. Mira, ya casi estamos allí. No te sorprendas demasiado-. Apenas tardaron un minuto en llegar, pero la heredera no estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver.

Un amplio terreno hasta arriba de árboles, piedras, hierbajos y toda clase de deshechos naturales la aguardaba junto a los restos de un invernadero, un baúl y una casa bastante maltrecha. Lisa se quedó observando el lugar durante varios segundos en completo silencio.- Esto es… ¿La Granja Orquídea?-. Preguntó atónita. Verónica asintió en respuesta.- Si. Lleva algunos años sin nadie que la cuide, por eso se encuentra en este aspecto-. Justo cuando terminó su frase, se abrió la puerta de la vivienda, salió un hombre de avanzada edad con boina y bigote. Las dos rubias se acercaron hasta él-. Hola, soy el Alcalde Lewis. Tu debes de ser Lisa. Bueno, qué te parece la casa? Tiene buen aspecto, ¿no? Muy "rústica".

Verónica resopló ante el comentario.- Más bien hecha polvo-. Y no se equivocaba, aunque fuera algo directa.- ¡Papanatas! No la creas, Lisa. Sólo quiere que la contrates para modificar tu casa-. Suspiró ante la actitud de esa mujer.- Bueno, cambiando de tema, te he dejado algunas cosas que te serán de gran ayuda para cuidar la granja, como algunas semillas para comenzar a plantar y herramientas básicas. Si quieres que vayan mejor, ve a visitar a nuestro herrero para que te cuente más.

La mujer con gafas de sol se giró y estuvo varios segundos mirando el terreno delante de ella. Asintiendo, sonrió levemente.- Bueno, quejarse no servirá de nada. Ya verás cómo queda todo esto en pocos días, Jefe. Las herramientas están dentro, ¿no? -. Dijo antes de pasar por la puerta de madera, y abrir la caja. Lewis estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.- Perfecto. Si tienes dudas, no dudes en visitarme a mi. Te recomiendo que te pases por el pueblo a saludar a todos-. Ante esas palabras, Verónica añadió.- Si buscas ideas para trabajar la madera, busca a mi hermana Robin. Vive con una amiga cerca del rancho, no tiene pérdida.

Tras decirle todo lo necesario para empezar, los dos se marcharon de los terrenos.- Es una persona interesante. Aunque me ha sorprendido su...-. Lewis se rió levemente al escucharla.- ¿Estado físico? Impresiona bastante la primera vez. Sus padres me comentaron algo al respecto. Creo que estuvo en el ejército o algo así, pero no sé mucho más-. Dijo sin darle demasiada importancia. Por el momento, nadie sabía demasiado sobre ella. Sólo el tiempo lo diría.


	2. Capítulo 1: Primeros Pasos

Después de que tanto el alcalde Lewis como Verónica se marcharan, Lisa se puso manos a la obra. Vació la caja por completo. El contenido de esta consistía en una regadera, una hoz, una azada, un hacha, un pico y algunas semillas de chirivía en una pequeña bolsa de arpillera Estas últimas hicieron resoplar a la mujer.- ¿En serio tenían que ser de chirivía?-. Dijo en voz baja con un leve asco. Odiaba esa raíz, era incapaz de soportar su textura. Suspiró, y agarró el saquito, sin demasiadas opciones. A pesar de que la mayoría de personas descansaría en su primer día tras mudarse, ella no poseía demasiadas pertenencias, y la granja tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes por hacer como para comenzar a holgazanear tan pronto.

Con el surtido de herramientas a su espalda, y regadera en mano, salió afuera, lista para trabajar. Eran las doce del mediodía, una hora perfecta para comenzar con las labores. Primero empezó con los hierbajos, que serían los más abundantes y problemáticos. A pesar de ser viejas, esos utensilios todavía funcionaban y cumplían, al menos por el momento. Sin embargo, sabía que tardaría bastante en limpiar una porción de terreno lo bastante grande como para plantar en él. Por eso, decidió centrarse en un área de unos siete metros cuadrados para comenzar, y ya seguiría a partir de ahí.

Tras cortar todas las malas hierbas, decidió guardarlas, ya que la fibra vegetal podía serle útil. Sabía aprovecharla de diferentes formas, como cuerdas improvisadas, para prender un fuego… Usar la mayoría de cosas que podía obtener de la naturaleza era algo que enseñaban en el ejército y podía llegar a salvarte la vida en una situación decisiva. Una vez amontonados los hierbajos, comenzó a picar las piedras con el pico para reducirlas a un tamaño más manejable. Gracias a su musculatura, no le costaba alzar la piqueta y manejarla con facilidad.

Dos horas y media más tarde, consiguió lo que se propuso, con una zona bien delimitada y libre de porquería. Para no sobreesforzarse,eligió una zona no demasiado alejada de la casa sin árboles, porque limpiar un área con varios sí costaría bastante más energía. El sol estaba comenzando a bajar de su punto más alto, y Lisa sudaba por todo lo que había hecho. Por suerte, tenía agua fresca a su disposición, y mucha sombra del follaje para descansar un poco cada hora sentada.

Tras hidratarse, se levantó de nuevo, y agarró la azada para arar la tierra y plantar las semillas de chirivía. Entre eso y regar, le costó varios minutos al ser una tierra dura como la piedra tras años sin tratar. Una vez terminado el trabajo por el momento, decidió ir al pueblo a por comida. Dudaba que en la casa hubiera algo comestible, por lo que se lavó un poco en el lago que tenía más cerca (comprobando antes que estuviera limpio), y se cambió de ropa. Con una chaqueta vaquera, una camiseta blanca, y unos pantalones cazul marino, empezó a recorrer el camino que horas atrás atravesó con esa tal Verónica.

Una vez en la plaza, revisó con la mirada todo el lugar, y divisó una tienda al lado de la clínica.- Sería una buena idea empezar por ahí-. Se dijo a si misma en voz baja, y se encaminó hacia las puertas. Varias filas de estanterías llenas de productos varios le dieron la bienvenida, y un hombre con gafas y pelo castaño atendía al otro lado del mostrador.- ¡Bienvenida a Pierre’s! Tu eres la nueva granjera que me han comentado, ¿no?-. Dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba a la cara.- Yo soy Pierre, dueño de este local. Si buscas semillas, esta es tu tienda. Si tienes productos artesanales y cosecha recién cultivada, puedes venir a venderla aquí. Un aumento del catálogo local puede ayudar a impulsar este pueblo-. Lisa le tendió la mano para estrechársela.- Yo soy Lisa, y si, soy la nueva propietaria de la granja. Si vendes semillas, entonces creo que voy a pasarme bastante por aquí.- Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza alegremente. Al tendero le resultaba extraño que llevara las gafas de sol incluso en el interior, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

\- ¿Vendes comida? Acabo de llegar y no tengo nada con lo que cocinar ahora mismo-. Preguntó la rubia con la esperanza de poder llenar el estómago cuanto antes. Sin embargo, Pierre negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero yo no tengo a la venta productos cocinados. Sin embargo, el Salón debería estar abierto a esta hora, y sus platos están deliciosos-. A pesar de que no podía verlo, La mirada de Lisa adquirió un brillo de esperanza.- ¿Has dicho salón? ¿Dónde está?-. El dependiente señaló con su dedo hacia la puerta de cristal, específicamente en un edificio que le daba la espalda a su tienda.- No tiene pérdida. La entrada es al otro lado-. La granjera asintió, y estuvo a punto de irse, pero se detuvo en el último momento.- Tienes semillas de patata, no? Si no lo hago ahora, se me olvida. Quiero comprar dos decenas, por favor-. El chico asintió con una sonrisa ante una nueva venta ese día. Tras esa transacción rápida, Lisa puso rumbo al salón Fruta Estelar finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Este capítulo fue más de transición, pero creo que es necesario para marcar las pautas y no centrarse tanto en las labores de granja en el futuro.


End file.
